The Sphere
by Fyrepixy180
Summary: Yuna Paine and Rikku just got info from Buddy about a rare sphere hidden in the Zanarkand ruins. When they get there,they fight a fiend and get the sphere...well just when they are about to leave with it, the sphere glows and takes them to another place.
1. The Sphere

**The Sphere**  
  
Chapter 1: The Sphere  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Squaresoft and not me.  
  
Yuna, Rikku and Paine received information from Buddy about a sphere laying in the ruins of the most beautiful city in Spira...well it was...once. When they got there they searched around the ruins but couldn't find any trace of a sphere. They were about to give up when Yuna noticed something shiny in one of the destroyed buildings. She called the Gullwings and they wnet to investigate it. They found out that it was a switch leading to an underground cavern. They went deep in the cavern and discovered the sphere, but as soon as they were ready to take it a fiend appeared...  
  
"Yunie!!" Rikku screamed as the octopus fiend grabbed Yuna with its tentacles and threw her across the ground. The albhed motioned to Paine, Paine nodded and ran close up to the fiend to try and distract it. While Rikku ran to her cousin Yuna, "Yunie are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, it just hurts a little bit, that's all," Yuna assured as she smiled at Rikku.  
  
"You sure?" Rikku asked as she cocked her little blond head to the side.  
  
"Yep," Yuna reassured as she stood up and brushed the dust off her gunner outfit, "Now, let's go help Paine get that fiend!!"  
  
"YEAH!!" Rikku yelled bravely as her and Yuna ran to Paine.  
  
**After the Battle...**  
  
"We did it!!" Rikku said as she did her victory pose. Rikku turned to her friends and smiled.  
  
"That's right," Yuna said as she walked to the sphere holder and took the sphere, "Another one for the Gullwings!!"  
  
Rikku and smiled at her cousin and Paine, "Yeah!"  
  
Paine gave a nod and a slight, slight smile. Just when the girls were about to leave with the sphere Yuna noticed something. The sphere was glowing...it was a bright shade of orange, more orange than an ordinary sphere should be. Suddenly the orange burst into a ray of white.  
  
"Rikku! Paine!" Yuna screamed as she held the glowing sphere.  
  
"What?" They both asked as they turned around.  
  
"The sphere, it's glowing white!" Yuna answered but asked a question after that, "Are spheres supposed to glow like that?"  
  
"I don't think so!" Rikku said as she panicked, "Yunie, drop the sphere! Something's wrong with it!!"  
  
Yuna nodded and she dropped it on the ground, then she and her friends began to run, but before they could even get out of the sphere's shining radius the sphere's light engulfed them and soon they disappeared.

This is an X-2 and X crossover, I was bored that's why I did it and my friend wanted me to do one. Anyways, I don't know how long I'm gonna type this because er...I have to do other things, so if you like then okay, if you don't then okay too. Just R&R this thing. I don't care if you flame it or not, I just want some opinions on my work so I know how to fix it.


	2. Identity Crisis

The Sphere  
  
Chapter 2: Identity Crisis  
  
Yuna slightly opened her eyes, the sun was shining into them. She looked around and saw that she was in a mysterious room and in a bed. She had no idea what was going on, the last thing she remembered was dropping screwy sphere that she Rikku and Paine found and getting engulfed by it. Other than that she didn't know what was going on at all. What? Where the hell am I? Why am I in a comfy bed? Where are Rikku and Paine? Yuna looked to the side and saw she was in different clothes and she had black, long hair, instead of brown short hair, she didn't even have her long braid. Eh? Why am I dressed in Pj's? Why do I have long, black hair? Where's my necklace, my garment grid and my dresspheres????  
  
Yuna was deep in thought when she heard a knock, then she heard someone call from the door. It was a female's voice, "Yumi!" the voice called, "You're gonna be late for school if you keep on lagging like that!" It was a female's voice.  
  
Yumi? Who's Yumi? Is that person me? Yuna didn't know who this Yumi person was, but little did she know this person was her. The voice called once more.  
  
"Yumi! What are you doing?" The woman asked, "Your brother is waiting for you!"  
  
"Er...wait up?" Yuna responded. Ok, so this Yumi person would be me...yeah it must be, but how I am a person named Yumi?  
  
"Yumi, this is the last time I'm saying this," the woman warned, "GET UP!"  
  
"Um...okay!" Yuna said as she got out of the bed, folded the covers quickly and opened the door.  
  
The woman at the door had an irritated look on her face, "You are going to make your brother late, now go and change," the woman ordered. Yuna nodded and went into the restroom. The only problem was she couldn't find the restroom. She stumbled into the linen closet instead of the restroom.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
"Ow!" Yuna said as she walked out of the linen closet only to see the woman staring at her.  
  
"Yumi, what are you doing now!" the woman asked in an irritated tone, "Toya's gonna be late because of you."  
  
"Er...can I ask you a question ma'am?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Sure...Yumi, why did you call me ma'am?" the woman questioned as her irritated look was replaced by a worried one.  
  
"Who are you?" Yuna asked.  
  
"What?" the woman asked, "Yumi, don't you know who I am?"  
  
"No, who are you, ma'am?" Yuna asked as she cocked her head to the side.  
  
Just then the woman noticed something was wrong with her daughter's eyes, one was green and another was blue, but her daughter was supposed to have mahogany eyes.  
  
"Yumi, what's wrong with you?" the woman asked as she felt Yumi's forehead.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me," Yuna assured, "But could you please tell me who you are?"  
  
"Oh my gosh," the woman said as she put her hands over her mouth, "I'm your mother, Yumi."  
  
"You are?" Yuna asked. Oh my god...I shouldn't have asked that lady the question, I'm beginning to worry her now! I should've kept my mouth shut, "Got you! Just kidding mom!" Yuna assured as she smiled and laughed.  
  
The woman's expression turned soft and she smiled, "Very funny Yumi, you had me worried there. I thought you were having some kind of identity crisis, like the ones I see on Soap Operas! Well you fooled me, now go change and go to school."  
  
Yuna nodded and put on a fake smile. Good, now I need to find the restroom. I hate this thing.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Rikku screamed as she looked in the mirror in the room she was in, her blond hair was now gone, it was replaced with medium brown hair. Her green eyes gone as well, amber eyes stood in their place, the swirls that labeled her as an albhed gone too. She was dressed completely different too, she looked down at her outfit and up at her reflection. Rikku screamed. No!! this is bad! Where did my features go? This can't get any worse! Just when Rikku said those words something worse did happen. Rikku reached down to find her garment grid but couldn't find it at all. NOOOO!!!!!!!!MY GARMENT GRID AND MY DRESSPHERES!!!!NO!!!  
  
Rikku was mourning her loss when suddenly a person burst into Rikku's room, "Miss Sakuya!" the person called, "What's wrong?"  
  
Rikku stared at the person, it was a man, he had dark blond hair, he was dressed in a light purple vest with a white shrt underneath it and whitish, tanish pants, he also had an overcoat about the same color of his pants, " Er...who are you?" Rikku asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't know me?" the man asked.  
  
"No, not that I recall..." Rikku answered as she tried to remember, the only thing she remember was the screwy sphere and how it engulfed her and her friends, but she certainly didn't remember anyone that looked like this man.  
  
"I'm your uncle Yuto Kigai, remember?" Yuto asked once more, "Does my name ring a bell?"  
  
"Nope, afraid not, not at all," Rikku replied, "Er...can you tell me who I am?"  
  
"You're my young niece," Yuto answered as he stared at his niece. What's wrong with her, does she have amnesia or something? I better ask Kanoe about this.  
  
"I am?" Rikku asked as she cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Yes," Yuto answered.  
  
"Oh..." Rikku said as she nodded her head.  
  
"Something's wrong with you and I have to know why," Yuto said determinably, "Now go to school, or you'll be late." Yuto then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
Yuto leaned against Rikku's door and sighed to himself. What is up with my niece? Why is she acting like this? She must have amnesia.  
  
"Whatever..." Rikku said as she opened the closet and took out something she thought was appropriate for school(a.k.a the first thing she could find in the closet ), Hey, Rikku thought as she took the clothes out, where is my school?  
  
Paine growled slightly as a man gawked at her while she was walking in the streets. Actually a couple of men were gawking at her, they were drooling too. One even whistled at her. Paine grinded her teeth and clenched her fist in anger. Relax Paine, you mustn't hurt them now...but they will get hurt so just save your anger till then. Paine finally snapped when a man came up to her and asked 50$ for a date.  
  
"You perverted little bastard!" Paine yelled as she punched the man in the face and sent him sprawling across the ground, "Get near me one more time and I'll sue you for sexual harassment!" Paine then walked away quickly.  
  
I do not favor the gods' humor, me, a sphere hunter, in the body of a woman who constantly gets harassed. This is funny, funny indeed. Paine mumbled some curse words and continued walking to wherever she needed to go, she didn't know where she needed to go though. But her feet said something different. Soon she found herself at a large school with Sakura blossom trees all over the place. Where am I?  
  
Paine's feet took her to an office, on her way there though a couple of students called out to her, she flicked them off, suprising the students. Paine entered the office and she was greeted by a lady sitting in a desk, typing on her computer.  
  
"Ah, Ms.Tennyo, you are here early," the lady commented as she looked at Paine, "You have changed, you would usually come later than 7:30, much later than 7:30."  
  
"Thank you," Paine said, "Um...where is the classroom I teach?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"No," Paine answered, "Can you tell me?"  
  
"Sure," the lady said as she smiled at Paine.  
  
Paine sighed and looked at her arm, she finally noticed that she was wearing a purse...What? I never knew I had that on. Paine opened the purse and took a mirror out of it, she brought the mirror a distance from her face. Hmm...no wonder people like to harass this woman or me.  
  
"Okay, Ms.Tennyo, your class is room number 5-A" the lady said as she smiled again.  
  
"Thank you," Paine said, "Um...can you tell me how to get there?"  
  
"Sure..." the lady answered, "Geez you are sure forgetful today."  
  
"Yeah...I guess I am," Paine agreed as she chuckled silently.  
  
"Okay, the directions are turn left at 1-A, and go forward 4 steps," the lady informed.  
  
"Oh...thanks for telling me," Paine thanked.  
  
"No problem," the lady stated.  
  
Paine walked out of the office and onto her class. She followed the lady's directions and stopped at 5-A. When she opened the door students were already in their seats. The students stared at Paine as she walked in. Paine set her purse on her desk. Before Paine sat down she spoke to the students.  
  
"What time does class start?" Paine asked.  
  
"8:00 o'clock" a male student answered.  
  
"Thanks," Paine said, "If so then why do you all come early?"  
  
"We just want to," another student answered.  
  
"Why are there only boys in this class," Paine asked as she raised one of her eyebrows in suspision.  
  
"We don't know," another male student answered.  
  
Paine nodded and sat down. This is strange, strange indeed. When she sat down a student raised his hand, Paine pointed to him, "What is it?"  
  
"Ms. Tennyo, I was wondering if you would go out with me?" the student asked as the class began to chuckle. Paine clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. She stood up took a pointing stick and went up to the student's desk, the student was still laughing when she got there. Paine's eye twitched and she took the pointing stick by both sides and cracked it with her knee.  
  
The whole male class was silent, Paine took one of the broken ends and shoved it up to the student's face, "Do you think you're actually funny?"  
  
"Er...gulp" the student was speechless.  
  
"Well, guess what?" Paine asked as she shot the student the look of death.  
  
"What?" the student asked, his voice all high now.  
  
"You aren't funny, you just piss me off," Paine said as she took the broken end from his face, "Next time you do a stunt like this I'll slit your throat open and take out your voice box got it?"  
  
the student gulped and nodded quickly. Paine then turned to the class, "This goes for all of you too, got it?"  
  
The whole class nodded as they looked at their desks. None of them dared to look at Paine, or Ms.Tennyo.  
  
er...this chapter was pretty boring, I think I made Paine too scary though. Aw well...er... R&R this thing and Flames are always welcome. 


End file.
